See The Sun
by Tash Tsunami
Summary: Set after the series which I have no clue how it ends or anything considering I haven’t seen that much of the show. But um, Sokka is depressed after Yue’s death and Zira my OC decides that this has been going on too long.


Author: Me!

Title: See the Sun

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the idea and the character Zira. The song See the Sun belongs to Dido and the other characters belong to the people who made Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Characters I own:

Zira

Characters I don't own:

Sokka

Yue

Katara

Aang

Summary: Set after the series which I have no clue how it ends or anything considering I haven't seen that much of the show. But um, Sokka is depressed after Yue's death and Zira (my OC) decides that this has been going on too long.

Zira sighed and looked at Katara. The waterbender sat in a chair looking very depressed and worried.

"Sokka again?" Zira asked.

Katara nodded. "He's been worse than normal. Sokka won't let anyone see him and he won't leave the house. I think he has even started to stop eating!" Katara cried out throwing her hands up into the air.

Zira remained calm and sighed. "I'll go talk to him." she offered rising and brushing the imaginary dust from her.

"Thanks Zira, he might actually listen to you." Katara said gratefully.

Zira smiled and waved then headed down the street. She walked silently through the crowds of people sometimes stopping to let children running and screaming pass. She glared after them and huffed before continuing. Soon she reached a smaller house and rapped on the door. She stood a moment but there was no sound from inside. She rolled her eyes and walked into the home.

"Sokka!" she called quietly.

"Go away Zira." Sokka said from the couch where he was laying.

_**I'm comin' 'round to open the blinds  
You can't hide here any longer  
My God you need to rinse those puffy eyes  
You can't last here any longer**_

Zira stomped over to Sokka and sat on him. He groaned a little but other than that said nothing.

"Sokka, you know, this is getting really annoying." Zira stated coldly.

"Then leave me alone." Sokka responded.

She shook her head and then stood up. He watched her a moment as she moved over to the window hidden behind thick drapes. She grabbed them and opened the drapes letting the bright light flood the room causing Sokka to wince and turn away.

"Get up and fix yourself." Zira all but demanded, tapping her foot on the floor.

"No." he whined.

She grabbed his arms and pulled him into a sitting position then pulled him to his feet. Sokka stumbled a bit and fell forward but Zira caught him.

"You look terrible." she stated.

Sokka remained silent as she helped him stand straight. He was lead to the bathroom and ordered to wash his face and to clean himself up.

_**And yes they'll ask you where you've been  
And you'll have to tell them again and again**_

Zira leaned against the wall outside the bathroom, waiting for Sokka to finish cleaning himself. Soon he stepped out looking a bit better than before. Zira smiled brightly at him and nodded approvingly. She sighed again and pushed herself off the wall. Sokka still looked pretty depressed and she led him into the kitchen area.

"Sit." she ordered.

Reluctantly the water-tribe man sat down at the table. He rested his head on his arms while Zira started to fix him something to eat.

_**And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day  
Well I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness  
**_

_**And I promise you you'll see the sun again**_

Zira placed the food on a plate in front of him. Sokka looked at it then started to eat. She sat across from him and smiled a little, resting her head on her hand. She watched him as he managed to eat most of the food. He again started to look a little better. The nomad huffed and crossed her arms while trying to think of what to do with him.

"Sokka, you know, tomorrow is gonna be better than today if you take care of yourself." she murmured.

He said nothing, simply stared at her for a long time. Zira sat there staring back at him. This was such an old ritual so to speak. And it was all because of that stupid princess. Yue was the cause of all of this! It angered Zira that Sokka wouldn't just let it go. Suddenly she got an idea and she smiled.

_**Come on take my hand  
We're going for a walk, I know you can  
You can wear anything as long as it's not black  
Please don't mourn forever  
She's not coming back**_

Zira got to her feet and grabbed Sokka's hand. He stood as she tugged on his arm. She led him to his room and told him to get dressed.

"Get some clothes on just, don't make it obvious that you are mourning. No matter how much you mourn, Yue isn't coming back." she said quietly.

She stepped out of the room and waited patiently. Slowly Sokka changed into a different set of clothes. He was tempted to put on a mourning garb from his village but he knew that Zira would force him to change even if it meant she would have to dress him herself. A small smile made its way to his tanned face. The strange nomad girl had joined their quest a while before he met Yue did and she instantly warmed up him. They were best friends and she was trying so hard to pull him out of his depression. He stepped out of the room and stared at Zira.

"Why did I do this?" he asked.

"Cause we are going for a walk." she declared brightly.

Sokka stared at her like she had grown another head. He didn't want to go anywhere at the moment. All he wanted to do was lay in his misery alone.

_**And yes they'll ask you where you've been  
And you'll have to tell them again and again**_

She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house. He stopped for a bit to let his eyes adjust to the brightness of the sun. Zira waited silently then when he looked at her she headed off in a random direction. Sokka trailed a bit after her until Zira turned and ran back to him. She linked her arm with his to keep him from running away. The two walked down the street and she talked about whatever came to mind to keep him from thinking about Yue.

_**And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day  
Well I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness **_

_**And I promise you you'll see the sun again**__**  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again**_

"Why Zira?" he suddenly asked causing her to fall silent.

"Why what?" she asked looking up at him.

Sokka looked at her then stopped as the stood on the bridge. He pulled away from her and stared down at the water. Zira slowly stepped next to him and leaned on the railing as well. She looked down at their reflections while waiting for him to speak.

"Why does it hurt so much? Why did Yue have to die? Pain, it leads to the happiness doesn't it?" he asked.

Zira sighed and frowned. She wasn't sure how to answer the question. She placed a hand on Sokka's arm and looked at him for a long time.

"Sokka," she started.

The man looked at her and then back at the water.

Zira sighed again, trying to word the answer. "It isn't always like that."

He scoffed and then scowled at the water. She said nothing and leaned against the railing again. She waited for a few minutes before trying again.

_**Do you remember telling me you found the sweetest thing of all  
You said one day this was worth dying for  
So be thankful you knew her at all  
But it's no more**_

"Hey, do you remember when you met her? Do you remember telling me about her?" she asked.

He looked at her then nodded after thinking for a few minutes.

"You told me about the most wonderful person you had ever met before. You told me that you would do anything for her just to get her to notice you." Zira continued. "Shouldn't you be happy that you knew her at all?"

He stood there staring at the girl for a long time without saying a word. All she said was weaving through his mind making him reconsider what she had actually said.

_**And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day  
Well I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness**_

"Don't you think Yue would want you to be happy?" she then asked.

That one soft-spoken question hit Sokka's core. He looked at the girl standing next to him. Could she be right? Did Yue really want him to be this depressed? He looked up at the clear bright sky. He reached over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled Zira into a hug. She looked up at him a little confused then looked back at the water when she realized he wasn't looking at her.

_**And I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again  
I promise you you'll see the sun again**_

Sokka stared out at the water as it flowed peacefully on it's way down to wherever it went. He dropped his arm and grabbed her hand. He started walking, tugging a confused Zira behind him.

"Come let's go see Aang and Katara." he said with a laugh.

She smiled and nodded. The two friends ran off through the city heading toward the Avatar's house. She stopped running and Sokka turned to look at her.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up later." she said waving her hand a little.

He nodded a bit reluctantly but ran off ahead anyway. Zira smiled and walked after him, stuffing her hands into her pockets. She paused in the street and turned to look up at the sky. Her eyes followed a cloud for a moment then she glanced up at the sun before looking away.

_**See the sun again  
See the sun again  
See the sun again  
See the sun again**_

"Come on Zira!" Sokka yelled waving his arms around.

She glanced at him and smiled then laughed. "Okay! I'm coming!"

The girl ran after her friend and then the two raced to their old friend's home. Katara smiled as she watched them running up the hill to her house. It felt good to see Sokka happy again. She glanced back at the door.

"Aang! We have visitors!" she called as she headed into the house.

_**See the sun again  
See the sun again  
See the sun again  
See the sun again**_


End file.
